Mandrale
by cool boy 7
Summary: A story about a Squirrel who comes to redwall with 2 of his friends and must set of to Salamandastron to get Martin's sword back after the battle at Salamandastron.Please R&R!Also expect the second book after this which is the pre-quel-Salamandastron2!


"Mandrale"  
  
Chapter 1-The Quest  
  
It was a peaceful Autuman's day when a bunch of dibbuns were playing outside Redwall Abbey. Those dibbuns would be the great,great,great,great,great grandsons of the greatest warriors and companions,Dinny,Gonfflo,and Matthias. But evil was also lurking around the dibbuns, an ultimate terror...A group of Vermin! These are not the your ordinary vermin, they are two of the remaining Marlfoxes-the Queen and the King, four weasels, three stoats, five ferrets, and two slaves. But these dibbuns knew better then to go by strange beasts and they were old enough to know not to stab anybody or anything with there weapons that these three kept. They did know to attack the Vermin if they tried to harm them. "Dinny, pass the cheese." Gonfflo asked as he winked to Matthias. As Dinny turned his head Matthias snatched his piece of pie and hid it in the tree trunk he was leaning against. "Hurr Gonffenlo tis moi cheese." Matthias went to snatch more from his friend when Gonfflo shot his finger out at him, "Hey!". Dinny whacked out with his laddle as Matthias quickly moved his hand. Just as he did Gonfflo stole a piece of Dinny's cheese.  
  
"Burr Sir Gonffenlo stop th't!" Dinny snapped. Dinny and Gonfflo turned there heads to see Matthias with a face full of berry juice all over it and the three dibbuns fell to the grass rolling in laughter. But soon it would be over... "All weapons ready?" the Marlfox Queen asked. The Vermin replied, "Yes Ma'am!". "Good. Now we're gonna sneak up behind the brats over there and steal them and then go back to the fort. Next we'll call for a ransom deal where we get the red stone place and they get there rations that we'll let them have and after about a few days then we will run them down and slay em!"  
  
Off in a different part of Mossflower, a squirrel named Mandrale was making his way to Redwall Abbey with a hare and a mouse. "Which way do you think it is Tambal?" he asked the hare. "Well the bally thing says to go north, then west, sah!" the hare replied. "Good we're on course." It was around tea time at Redwall Abbey when the 3 companions made there way in. A mouse at the top called down, "Who are you?". The reply was simple, "We're friends!".  
  
The mouse brought them to the great hall. "These three asked to see if they could speak to Abbess Kindred.". The Abbess stood up. "Please Abbess of Redwall could we live here from now on? We have lost our home to savage Vermin who have two Marlfoxes with them. Our names are Mandrale-thats me, Tambal-that is the hare, and Cheme-who's the mouse.". "Well it is a blessing to have three new redwallers right at tea time! Now that we have been introduced please take a seat and dibbuns please be quite....Wait, where's Gonfflo, Matthias, and Dinny? They were last seen outside, weren't they Father Bendroon?". "Yes they were but we called all the dibbuns in." he replied. The Abbey beasts got from there chairs and were searching the Great Hall and outside for them except for the three new comers, they sat grim-faced. "Order!" Mandrale shouted and every beast stopped looking. After a few moments he began to speak again, "I know where your precious Dibbuns are!". "Where?" the Abbess demanded.  
  
"The Vermin have them. They were following us to Redwall hoping to be able to take us as slaves like they did to two of our remaining friends. They're gonna use them as ransom so you will give up the Abbey to them,but I can change that and so can my friends."  
  
Outside the Vermin attacked the dibbuns by putting them in sacks and were about to head of when the Abbey doors burst open with Redwallers pouring out. Two of the Vermin dropped Gonnflo and Matthais. The three new- comers ran after the Vermin but were out speeded. The two slaves were wounded and left to die. Mandrale ran up to one of the wounded slaves-his brother, Mandrack. Mandrack spoke softly to his brother, "I've been left to die please don't make these good beasts try to heal me. I've been wounded in the stomach and the chest. Please brother never forget m-me." He spoke his final words and went limp. Tears poured from Mandrale's eyes as his brother spoke his final words, however the other slave, a mouse-Cheme's father, Bandrad survived. 


End file.
